narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotei
Kotei (湖底, Kotei) was a shinobi of Amegakure during the Second Shinobi World War and was a subordinate of Hensō. Background Not long before the start of the PreGen story, Kotei was promoted from chūnin to tokubetsu jōnin after serving under Hensō for a number of years. Personality Kotei was a polite, humble and respectful individual. He was very loyal to his village and superiors, and would patrol the countryside around Amegakure for long periods of time. In battle he was noted to be highly polite, giving his name to his opponents and was not above complimenting their skills. He was also a cautious individual, preferring to watch his opponents before engaging them to make sure that he was not walking into any traps. Although Kotei was loyal to Hensō, he was highly afraid of him, knowing that he would be killed if he was seen as a liability. He also disliked fighting children, but would still kill them if he saw them as a threat to Amegakure. However, upon finding out that Team Cho Li (minus Cho Li herself) were genin who only recently graduated the Academy, he became disgusted at Konoha for sending children to fight in a war and offered them a chance to abandon Konoha to come live in Amegakure. Appearance Kotei was a tall and lightly tanned man with brown eyes and wild, shoulder-length light-blue hair that covered his left eye. He possessed a mole under his left eye and a scar across his nose. He also wore a black forehead protector, a black rebreather with two filters and well as earrings on both his ears. His attire consisted of a simple black-colored shirt underneath a brown cloak that he used to keep himself dry in the rain. Abilities Kotei was considered to be a skilled enough shinobi to be personally chosen as Hensō, who was notoriously picky about the skill of those under him. He was also in the middle of kenjutsu training from Mizo, who had refused to teach anybody else. It has been stated by several Ame shinobi that he was close to being promoted to jōnin and would have done so within the year, had he completed his kenjutsu training with Mizo. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kotei was highly skilled in Water Release techniques. By creating water clones, he could attack from multiple angles with highly compressed orbs of water or large, sharp rings of water. By using the Water Release: White Water Rapids technique, he could throw people off balance by creating a torrent of water under their feet. With the aid of water clones, he was capable of forming multiple water prisons in order to trap targets inside a sphere of water. His most powerful Water Release technique had Kotei coating himself in an armor of water that was capable of withstanding even attacks enhanced with Wind Release and Swift Release. However, by using this armor, he had to concentrate and therefor had a harder time creating any clones, leaving him vulnerable to being outnumbered, though he was shown to be able to keep existing clones from dissipating easily. Kenjutsu While not his specialty, Kotei was a capable kenjutsu user being able to fend off both Seina Hoshina and Kotarō Shimura simultaneously. However, as noted by Kotarō and Seina, his overall skill with a sword is limited and he was prone to making mistakes, often accidentally leaving himself wide open to counter attacks. Story Redeployment Arc After his superiors, Hensō and Mizo, along with the Taki mercenary Kakuzu, Kotei, Mizo and Kakuzu are assigned to kill any patrolling Konoha shinobi they find while Hensō infiltrates and kills the personal of a Konoha base. Electing to use stealth instead of Mizo's more "flashy" approach, Kotei manages to find and dispatch several enemy shinobi. With his part of the mission done, he returns to the now destroyed Konoha base and receives orders to search the surrounding countryside for survivors. Over a week later, finding no signs of survivors he prepares to leave and report to Hensō, he finds two suspicious individuals and decides to tail them instead. Discovering that they are Konoha shinobi and believing them to be chūnin, he decides to follow them and find their hideout instead of killing them. Upon discovering the entrance to their hideout and noting that it is a cave system, Kotei temporarily falls back to prepare an attack against them. Hours later, he returns to the cave entrance having fully prepared and creates seven water clones to go in with him. Upon entering the cave, he notices a large web of wires and torches running through the length of the cave. At first he attempts to carefully sneak past the wires, but is attacked by a blade of wind running along one of them launched by an unseen foe. Before he can react, one of his water clones, pushes him to the side, causing the clone to get caught in a shadow technique. Realizing he is dealing with a member of the Nara clan, Kotei and the rest of his water clones run forward, avoiding any wires and shadows he can. Loosing two more water clones along the way, Kotei and his remaining four clones manage to reach the end of the cave tunnel and enter an expansive cave system full of glowing mushrooms. Sensing a trap, he quickly dons water armor just in time to avoid being fatally wounded by one of his opponents. Attempting to strike his attacker, Kotei misses and notices how fast she moves. Counting four opponents, Kotei discreetly retreats to observe his opponent's abilities as they fight his water clones. After seeing the four defeat his clones, he takes note of their names and leaves behind some more water clones, noting that he could only create 3 with his water armor equipped. Seeing how well the four work together, he attempts to separate them using the Water Release: White Water Rapids technique, but only succeeds in knocking Kotarō into a lake. Engaging Saya, Seina and Takeo, he barely avoids Takeo's shadow techniques several times and manages to learn the limit to how far he can extend his shadows. During the fight Kotei also manages block Seina and Saya's attacks with his water armor. After attacking the three with the Water Release: Sacred Jewel of the Water God technique, he avoids a kunai and Wind Release attack from the now recovered Kotarō. After mentally calling his water clones, Kotei is forced to fend off attacks from both Kotarō and Seina which causes him to be distracted enough to allow Saya to cast a gentaijutsu technique on him. This technique causes him too see multiple copies of his opponents, which forces Kotei to disrupt his chakra to dispel it, an act that simultaneously causes his water armor to deactivate. Before his opponents can capitalize on his weakness, Kotei's water clones capture a distracted Kotarō, Saya and Seina inside water prisons. Before Kotarō's prison fully forms, he throws a kunai that Kotei easily dodges. Seeing that Takeo is unaccounted for, Kotei quickly retreats out of his shadow's range just before he gets caught. While keeping a close eye his surroundings, Kotei adjusts the water prisons so that his three captives can breath. Getting his prisoners attention, Kotei offers them a deal. Abandon Konoha, become Ame shinobi and tell him what secrets they know or be killed. Giving them time to answer, he does not notice that Takeo picked Kotarō's kunai from earlier. Seeing the kunai land near his water clones, Kotei becomes surprised and disoriented by the unexpected explosion that destroys his remaining water clones, simultaneously freeing Kotarō, Seina and Saya. Before he can react, Kotei is attacked with the Wind Release: Gale Palm Technique and is knocked off balance. Because of this, he is barely able to dodge the explosive tag attack from Takeo, which leaves Kotei unable to block Saya's taijutsu assault. Now severely weakened, Kotei can do nothing as he is killed by Seina's Flying Swallow. Trivia According to the databook(s): * Kotei's hobby was fishing. * Kotei wished to Sakumo Hatake. * Kotei's favorite food was fried fish. His least favorite was beef and pork. * Kotei's favorite phrase was "Don't compare the height of acorns" (どんぐりの高さを比較しないでください, donguri no taka-sa o hikaku shinaide kudasai), which means to not compare things that are only marginally different. Quotes * (To Hensō) "I will begin my mission posthaste. The next time you see me, I will be reporting my success in eliminating Konoha any survivors hiding out in the countryside." * (To Kotarō, Seina, Saya and Takeo) "I must admit, those traps you placed in the cave entrance were brilliantly placed, if a little obvious. I must also compliment the ambush at the entrance to this cavern complex, without my water armor I would have surely died." * (To Kotarō, Seina, Saya and Takeo, realizing that they are genin) "So, Konoha has fallen low enough to send children to fight its wars. This will not mean much coming from an enemy but I am sorry that you all ended up in this situation. However, your are enemy combatants and a danger to my village and for that you must die. The least I can do for you four is to make your deaths as painless as possible." * (To Kotarō, Seina, Saya and Takeo) "I wish to offer you four a deal. I do this so that no blood has to be spilled between us. Defect to Amegakure. Abandon the village that sent you to war fresh out of the Academy. Abandon the village that does not care whenever you live or die. Abandon Konoha for the chance to grow up, to experience life, to have the chance to see the next generation grow up before your eyes." References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:FINAL Category:Pre-Gen Category:Amegakure Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Deceased